


Granted What?

by johnsidney



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.此篇的時間帶是Mary辭世，醫生搬回貝克街與偵探同住後的故事。<br/>2.非虐文，請放心食用。<br/>3.級別:PG-13，這篇依舊有點略微的在欺負醫生。<br/>4.此篇頗短，共分上下。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.此篇的時間帶是Mary辭世，醫生搬回貝克街與偵探同住後的故事。  
> 2.非虐文，請放心食用。  
> 3.級別:PG-13，這篇依舊有點略微的在欺負醫生。  
> 4.此篇頗短，共分上下。

(上)

 

有時候，Holmes稱呼Dr.Watson為Hotson。這與被他親暱的喊「John」有很大的不同，Dr.Watson相信Hotson在某些層面是深入了解彼此後的產物，儘管有時候也同樣被用來傳達淺薄的調侃，包含那些不足掛齒的嘲弄云云。

 

Dr.Watson在重回貝克街後，便繼續與Holmes一起查案。日子和過去兩人住在一起時沒有什麼不同，他們依舊每天吵嘴、抱怨對方太冷酷或太纏人、管束彼此的錢包或毒癮等等。這些聽起來很糟，對Dr.Watson來說真正享受的呢、大概就是為了委託跑遍整個倫敦後，和Holmes在公園牽著小葛悠閒散步而已。雖然經常數落對方，但終究沒有認為這不是他們想要的生活。

 

「我回來了。」

 

醫生一推門進來，可敬的房東便立刻擁上前來。Dr.Watson將帽子與大衣交給那雙有些抖颤的的老手－－Hudson太太年事已高，但在家務上仍舊是精明幹練的－－Dr.Watson想那雙手之所以抖颤的原因，絕不會只是年齡催長的緣故。因此他臉色溫和卻謹慎的按住她的肩膀，向她問話。

 

「Hudson太太、我不在的時候一切可都安好？」

「喔、Dr.Watson您也許沒來得及聽見那些恐怖的….不過您至少有聞到現在這房子裡瀰漫的味道吧？」

「……」

 

是的，Dr.Watson是聞到了。那是嗆鼻的硝煙味，不過此刻卻有更需要顧及的心理狀況要擔心，因為他感覺自己的神經突然到達斷裂的極限點了。

 

砰！上方傳來駭人的一聲槍響。Dr.Watson立刻跨步快速奔上樓。

 

站在門外，醫生先是站穩腳步。他向來會把自己很好的打理完畢再繼續往前邁進，一方面是避免各種不必要的出糗，一方面也是宣示自己控有主導權的立場。為了不讓他那該死的室友繼續胡鬧，或是像鬧彆扭的三歲小孩一樣在他們小小的房間裡任性撒野，Dr.Watson已經基於自己軍人的素養與道德規範，訓練深化一套專門對付Sherlock Holmes這頭怪物的驯獸術。

 

嘎吱－－就像已經重複過的幾百幾千次一樣，Dr.Watson一邊預測著即將映入眼簾的大破壞，一邊將門給推開。而他只消探一個頭便能瞥到一頭亂髮的大偵探窩在附近的黑暗當中。

 

「允許進入火藥庫。」

「 批准。 」

 

在得到這句「批准」後，Dr.Watson便立刻走進來，一把奪過Holmes手中還在冒煙的槍枝，俐落的進行安全保險後，開始往關得密不通風的窗簾前進。而他不得不將拐杖作為清除路障的工具這一點，讓Dr.Watson感覺自己像個得了躁鬱症的鏟雪工人。

 

「Holmes、只有兩天！我說我只去看護病人兩天的時間，就這兩天你也不能忍？」

 

醫生火冒三丈，在拐杖迅速的觸及窗帘並一把拉開的同時，刺眼燦爛的陽光打在臉色極端沉鬱恐怖的Dr.Watson背上，隨之而來的是Holmes受到強光刺激的瘋狂鬼叫。

 

「紳士點…Watson…啊!」

 

在偵探因為二度強光襲來而在地面滾動的同時，Dr.Watson已經擎起愛用的馬鞭用力拍在零亂的書桌上。

 

「該死！你這該死的Sherlock Holmes！我真的忍無可忍了！」

「你每次都忍無可忍…」Holmes一邊耍嘴皮一邊爬向他的醫生。

「你應該找到更好的方式來娛樂自己，而不是沉溺在黑暗的破壞裡！你待會必須立馬下樓和Hudson太太道歉！」

「才不要…奶媽會在飯菜裡下毒的。」

 

Dr.Watson已經挾著氣勢在椅上坐下，他將頭抬了半天高，無情的看著逐漸靠近的偵探。要不是現在他沒這個心情，否則大概會故意換個位子，讓這個混帳滿地爬給他看！

 

「去你的！你要是不道歉、Holmes…我會讓全倫敦知道你才是最惡毒的！」

「喔、我以為全倫敦早就都知道了。」Holmes頂著一頭亂髮扁扁嘴，一手攀在醫生的大腿上，支撐著上身頹廢的坐起。

「老實告訴我，Holmes。我吩咐交代的那些、這兩天你做了幾項？」Dr.Watson低身逼近趴在腰際附近、大腿之上的Holmes，脅迫加命令的逼問道。

「…摺棉被？」大偵探像隻小狗般朝上露出純潔天真的眼神－－事實上是一對黑眼圈。

「No、我沒看到啊。」醫生耐著性子瞥了一眼凌亂的被褥。

「…唔、你離開那天摺的。」

「然後你又去睡，今天早上又亂了，是嗎？」醫生簡短分析。

「沒錯！優秀的推理，親愛的Wat….!!!」

在Holmes以激賞的語氣投以熱烈眼神之際，Dr.Watson僅以一句「吃屎吧你！」以及一記強力馬鞭抽打截斷了對方。

「據我所知…醫生不會用馬鞭治療病人。」Holmes一邊按著被抽打的肩膀，一邊負氣的指出。

「可惜你不是病人，Holmes。醫生不是不用馬鞭，而是對症下藥！但是不幸的、看到你這傢伙我就想著要多抽幾下。」

Dr.Watson雖然說著惡毒的話，不過他已經將馬鞭收回背心夾層，雙手環抱瞪視著Holmes。眼神中則夾雜了一點戲謔。

「有什麼有趣的新聞 ？」看見醫生似乎稍微氣消，Holmes一臉無所謂的再度攀上對方的大腿。

「報紙又被你拿去墊燒杯了嗎…」嘆了一口氣，Dr.Watson伸出手趕狗一般的趨趕下方的男人，「你先去好好給我洗個澡！」

「…」無聲的拒絕。

「不去的話，等會我就把後天歌劇的訂位取消，最前排的位子、有多少人等著替補…」

不等Dr.Watson說完，大偵探立刻連爬帶滾的跑進浴室。


	2. Chapter 2

(下)

 

自從回到貝克街，Dr.Watson注意到Holmes更喜歡跟自己外出了。當然很多時候他還是寧願把自己悶在家裡、好幾天不洗澡、枉顧衛生，成天對著牆壁任意打洞。不過説到聽歌劇、上最愛的餐館、土耳其浴，興致一來兩人還是會這麼搭著馬車跑遍整個倫敦的。

 

Dr.Watson坐在紊亂的房間內，他一邊審視這兩天室友搞出的一團亂，一邊思考著待會該怎麼鞭策這傢伙開始清掃。或許自己動手整理還比較快。

 

不、不行，這樣絕對會寵壞他的。Dr.Watson注意到某些凌亂的角落有整理過的痕跡，知道Holmes至少有努力過一下子，不過想到那三分鐘熱度，火氣一下子又不顧一切衝了上來。

 

「…真的只有三歲嗎？也許更低齡…」Dr.Watson拍拍穿越層層書堆器皿、晃悠過來的小葛，心生強烈的無奈。

「小葛年紀應該不小了吧，前幾天我檢查了他的牙齒，稍微推算了一下….」

「我是在說另外一隻狗。」Dr.Watson很快打斷剛從浴室走出來的偵探。

 

「快說吧。」

「說什麼？」醫生漂亮的眼睛在睫毛下輕眨。

「新聞、案子！大事件！工作！！」Holmes抱著頭喊道，Watson真的覺得該帶這傢伙去給心理醫生解剖一下。

 

「沒有、暫時沒有！該死！這時候你還想有什麼搞頭？要是拖到後天的約會，不是得不償失嗎？給我乖乖的待在家裡整理房間，要不就跟我出去曬太陽活動一下！你知道嗎？你除了動那張嘴之外，其他地方都要退化掉啦！…如果你繼續這樣下去的話！」

 

Holmes並沒有針對Dr.Watson的一連串碎碎念中聽出什麼省世良言，他只是瞪大眼睛，誇張的做出詼諧表情，然後皺起眉頭深情的凝望室友的眼睛。

 

「幹麻？」Dr.Watson皺起眉頭煩躁的回望。

「你承認了。」

「蛤？」

「你剛剛說後天的約會，你承認我們是在約會，親愛的Hotson！」

 

醫生感覺腦袋像是挨了一記子彈。偵探雖然沒有無視他，但是卻完全忽略自己不斷強調的重點。

 

「沒有約會！我寧可把位子讓給別人，也不要跟絲毫不反省自己的混帳去聽歌劇！沒有了！不去了！」Dr.Watson再度強調。

「…」Holmes詫異的歪著頭，眉頭皺的更緊，隨之換上有些責難的表情，「親愛的華生，這樣是很幼稚的。」

「真該死！我最幼稚的時候你八成都還沒出生呢！我幼稚！」

 

Dr.Watson幾乎感覺越是跟這傢伙攪在一起，自己就離衣冠楚楚、高雅沉靜的英國紳士越遠一點。他氣呼呼的坐在椅上，偏過頭去再也不看Holmes任何一眼。

 

「我們約好了去聽的，Watson。」偵探的聲音在後方響起，醫生聽得出那是故作苦澀的語氣，因此他繼續不出聲。

「我答應你今天會把書桌清出空間來讓你寫日記。」

 

就算這樣，Dr.Watson已經打定主意不予理會。更何況這什麼條件？區區整理一張書桌會花掉一輩子的時間嗎。看見對方毫無反應，Holmes眨眨眼，也負氣的抓起被褥踩到沙發上。整個人就這麼捲著被子窩著不動。

 

Dr.Watson擠著笑容轉過頭來，表情卻憤怒得恐怖。

 

「現在你打算怎樣？裝作被我弄哭的六歲兒好讓我覺得愧疚？」

「你不是說我三歲？」被子裡傳來低沉鬱悶的嗓音。

「老天！我快被你氣死了！」

「總是你在牽制我！整理房間、洗澡、定時吃飯、曬太陽！現在你又要毀掉我們的約會！老天、這個月我會無聊到死掉！」Sherlock Holmes掀開被子對著天花板咆哮。

「我牽制你？我只是請求你把分內的工作做好！這幾件事明明都是理所當然該做的事，你不但一點都沒做還認為我這是在牽制你？」

 

Dr.Watson不可置信的吼回去。

 

「你就有！在我極端無聊的時候這樣牽制我，取消訂位什麼的，太不講義氣了！我感覺我們之間的立場並不對等，我願意整理書桌、可是你卻不願意跟我去聽歌劇！」

「所以你認為只要你整理書桌，我就和你去聽歌劇算是正確顯現我倆平等的關係？」Dr.Watson突然感到好笑。

「不只這個…這個家不都由你作主嗎？」聲音的主人依舊悶悶說道。

 

這竟使醫生稍微不那麼生氣了。他不確定偵探是不是真的在發飆，雖然也許因為一時氣頭上打算毀約這點好像真的令Holmes大失所望，但對方提到了過去爭吵時沒涉及的部份。

 

實際上，和Holmes相處越久，Dr.Watson就越發感覺到他倆之間自然萌生的、野獸般的強烈制衡。這牽制不僅僅是他帶給Holmes的，同時Holmes也帶給了他一定的牽制。因此醫生將之定義為「變本加厲的鬧彆扭」。在Holmes扭頭裝睡之際，他幾乎要失笑出聲。

 

「很好！既然你這樣說，我想我們最好澄清一下。」

「沒什麼好澄清的。」Holmes依舊包在被子裡。

 

「如果澄清之後你可以理解我們之間的關係絕對是對等的，那麼、Holmes，你就應當好好接受，並且動手整理整個房間而不只是那一張小書桌。」

「…」偵探沒有吭氣。

「而如果你決心這樣做，那我們也可以如期去聽歌劇…你說的，去約會。」Dr.Watson輕咳一聲。

 

「…」這回Holmes將被子掀開坐了起來。

「首先，既然你剛剛把我說的那麼強硬、主掌你我之間的一切，那勢必要做些反駁。」

「請？」Holmes抬起眉毛，浮出頑劣的微笑。

「首先，每當我需要存摺的時候，不是都請求你打開帶鎖的抽屜嗎?」

 

偵探停頓一下，然後有些滿意的點頭。「批准。」確實是這樣。否則說不准又隨便拿去哪賭光了呢。

 

「其次，」Dr.Watson繼續說，「當你因為無聊發神經的時候，我不是都有事先請求你讓我進入軍火庫?」

 

偵探再次停頓，接著再度點頭。「批准。」畢竟誰也不想被流彈波及，更不用說是負責健康與陪伴自己的Dr.Watson。

 

靜默。

 

當醫生的視線迎上偵探掃上來的，瞬間變得有些尷尬。

 

「就這樣？」偵探逼問道。

「我想這樣就差不多了…錢財跟我的性命，這兩者不就已經非常重要？」

 

Dr.Watson抬起頭，慎重的點點頭，肯定了自己的答案。

 

「你跟Mary結婚的時候都沒有請求我讓你去結！」

 

Dr.Watson沒有生氣，長久的交往已經使他習慣偵探一些非人情世故的一面。至少可以肯定的是，Holmes肆無忌憚的提起死者，並不代表就是對死者不敬。他只是驚訝於他的混帳室友明明是個英國大偵探，現下卻是如此不講理的在跟他鬧脾氣。

 

接著醫生終於稍稍妥協了，他知道自己不在這兩天，偵探是想念他了。只是萬萬沒想到會是用這種方式。

 

「確實沒有，因為結婚這種事，是必須向高貴的未婚妻請求的，而不是跟自己的室友。」

 

Dr.Watson走到沙發坐下來，一手拉過Holmes手上的被單開始摺起來。

 

「但你從沒想過也應該徵求我的同意？」

「何必呢？當時我們相愛著、Holmes，我和Mary。」Dr.Watson柔聲道。

「啊。」Holmes輕回一聲表示同意。

「男性不能不請求同意就擅自決定婚約，當然也不需要徵求所有人的同意。」

「我明白。」

「尤其是，Holmes、重點是與其訂約的女子願意答應請求，這樣就很足夠了！」

 

Dr.Watson注意到Holmes表情變得有些落寞，儘管從各方面看起來還是很強硬。但這卻惹得Dr.Watson內心微微的笑了。

 

Holmes很高興Dr.Watson搬回來一起同住，事實上Mary的離世，不僅對醫生、也對這位偵探帶來了一點影響。至少，他現在偶爾會沉浸在擔心Dr.Watson哪天又會離他而去、或者因為遭遇與Mary有關的事而讓關係生變的隱憂當中。

 

「所以..我們離婚了？」偵探幽幽的問道。

「我們完婚了？」醫生反問。

「沒有。」Holmes承認。

「很好，那也是我第一個問題的答案。」Dr.Watson平淡回應。

「很好！」

 

兩人相視發出戲謔的笑聲後，便靜靜的攤坐在沙發上。

 

「你得再想出一點才行，財富和生命以及婚姻都很重要，你有一項沒有請求於我。」Holmes幽幽的提出。

 

真是…Dr.Watson有時候真懷疑自己哪來的耐心和毅力，當然也懷疑這渾蛋哪來的鑽牛角尖和厚臉皮。

 

「permission to remarriage.(請求再婚。)」他看著牆上自己喜愛的掛畫，面無表情的開口。

「…啊…?」偵探的聲音聽起來既詫異又脆弱。

 

Dr.Watson嘆口氣，他的性格告訴自己這不像是Dr.Watson會做的事，不過跟這渾球在一起，本來就必須有破除掉所有先例或傳統的心理準備。Dr.Watson稍微側過身，偵探看醫生一臉正色，也明顯不安的嚴肅起來。

 

「permission…..permission to remarriage.(請求…再婚。)」

 

Dr.Watson握起Holmes的手，並將手背提到唇邊附上一個溫暖的吻。停留在手背上將近十秒的時間，醫生感到全身發燙，握著偵探的手有些發抖，甚至不知為何眼眶有些濕潤，他很肯定自己的臉絕對紅透了。

 

當Dr.Watson好不容易謹慎的抬起頭來，偵探立刻靠上來、強硬的唇貼上了自己的。反應過來之前，對方又立刻鬆開了口，Dr.Watson突然意識到自己竟對這短暫的停留有些意猶未盡。

 

「批准。」Holmes低沉個性的嗓音在耳際輕吐。

 

Dr.Watson覺得，那是與自己發怒時同樣強硬、且充滿控制慾的聲音。不過此刻，他倒是可以暫且姑息這混帳的任性妄為。即便這會被Husson太太、還是全倫敦認為，這是醫生對偵探的過度寵溺，也無所謂了。

 

—-

 

「歌劇呢？」

「今晚把房間整理乾淨就沒問題。」

「我想我有點過度疲勞了…」

「Holmes ！！」

 

—-

 

FIN


End file.
